Les Princes
by Camillette la Chouette
Summary: Court OS HPDM. Une malédiction, un royaume perdu, deux âmes. N'y a t'il pas de quoi faire un merveilleux conte de fées ?


Kikou tout le monde !

Encore un riquiqui mini OS sur Harry Potter, c'est un délire Harry/Drago.

Je me suis bien éclatée en l'écrivant, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Disclaimer : comme d'hab, JKR est notre maître à tous (c'est une de mes chargée de TD qui disait ça à propos d'un de nos profs )

Pitite note : Etant ce que je suis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de casser toute l'ambiance de la fic avec la dernière phrase. Donc à **ne pas lire** si vous voulez rester dans l'atmosphère.

* * *

**Les Princes**

**°°° **

Il était une fois, dans un château éloigné du reste du monde, deux jeunes hommes que tout opposait.

L'un était noir de cheveux, mat de peau, les yeux verts. L'autre était blanc de cheveux, blanc de peau, les yeux bleus.

L'un était aimé et respecté, l'autre était craint et respecté.

L'un était loyal et juste, l'autre était autoritaire et dissimulateur.

Mais ces deux princes étaient unis dans leurs émotions et dans leurs désirs. Tous deux étaient sombres et tristes. Mélancoliques et romantiques.

°°°

Le Prince Noir était l'espoir de tout un Monde.

Le Prince Blanc vivait dans son ombre et en souffrait. Il voulait être son égal.

Mais il ignorait que le Prince Noir aurait souhaité, plus que tout, pouvoir cesser d'être un prince, pour devenir simplement un homme.

Et ce désir rendait le Prince Noir triste et sombre.

Le Prince Blanc était triste et sombre parce qu'il était seul. Sans famille ni amis, morts ou partis du mauvais côté.

Il était seul.

Comme était seul le Prince Noir, condamné à la solitude par ce désir impossible et malgré ses nombreux amis fidèles.

°°°

Un soir, leurs deux solitudes s'unirent pendant quelques heures, sur les rives du lac proche du château.

Le Prince Blanc était venu contempler le spectacle de cette soirée d'orage, de ciel noir et lourd de sanglots retenus par les nuages pesants, de vent de tempête soulevant l'écume des flots.

Il se sentait étrangement heureux et mélancolique, en accord avec cette nature tourmentée.

Il était tourmenté, sombre et triste, mais heureux de cette atmosphère.

Il voulait que la guerre cesse. Cette guerre qui ravageait le monde depuis si longtemps déjà. Mais il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Un prince comme lui n'avait pas à souhaiter la fin de la guerre. Il avait à gagner la guerre, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Le Prince Blanc savait qu'il n'était pas digne de son nom, pas digne de son sang.

Mais il méprisait son nom et son sang, il les portait comme une blessure, comme un fardeau trop lourd. Il était épuisé de faire semblant, de rester méprisant parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il voulait que tout cela cesse, et il voulait le dire à quelqu'un.

Le Prince Noir avait marché longtemps dans le parc du château.

Il fuyait la sollicitude, la compassion. Il aurait voulu que tous cessent de le regarder ainsi, avec tant d'espoir.

Il voulait être traité comme un homme, juste un homme, avec ses failles, ses peurs, ses lâchetés.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il était leur seul espoir, ils le pensaient intouchable et parfait, et il devait être immortel.

Car il était celui qui mettrait fin à la guerre.

Il était Celui de la Prophétie :

Tant que le Prince Noir vivra, l'espoir sera présent.  
Car en duel il Le tuera, il tuera le Revenant, et par ce meurtre il vous délivrera.  
Mais si le Prince Noir Meurt, alors tout est achevé, et régnera la Terreur, le Revenant sera intronisé.  
L'orage menaçait d'éclater, le Prince Noir avait longtemps marché sous le ciel sombre qui pesait sur ses épaules. Ses pas et ses pensées l'avaient portés jusqu'au lac, jusqu'à cette silhouette assise, en harmonie avec la nature sauvage dont il se détachait pourtant, blanc dans un environnement noir.

Il s'était alors approché et s'était assis.

°°°

Et ils avaient parlé, longtemps ils s'étaient confiés, sachant que l'autre écoutait sans juger, que l'autre comprenait.

Le Prince Blanc n'avait plus besoin de tenir son rang, de tenir son nom et son sang. Il était juste un homme.

Le Prince Noir n'avait plus besoin de paraître sûr de lui, de paraître invincible et fort. Il était juste un homme.

Entre ces deux hommes, entre ces deux âmes, il n'y eu plus rien de caché. Ils étaient mis à nus, ils s'étaient mis à nus.

Au bord du lac, sous un ciel de tempête, ils s'étaient compris, ils s'étaient respectés, ils avaient réalisé ensemble que leurs désirs pouvaient devenir réalité.

Alors ils s'étaient promis de faire revenir le soleil dans leur tête, de faire revenir le soleil dans leur cœur.

°°°

Ensemble, ils accomplirent la Prophétie.

Le Prince Blanc attira le Revenant, le Prince Noir le tua, et ainsi délivra le monde.

Et le soleil était revenu dans leur cœur et dans leur âme.

Le Prince Noir avait exaucé son désir. La Prophétie réalisée, il n'était plus qu'un homme. Il était libre de choisir son destin.

Le Prince Blanc avait aidé à vaincre le Revenant. Il était l'égal du Prince Noir.

Et son sang et son nom n'avaient plus d'importance.

Le monde savait maintenant que le temps du sang était achevé. Il n'était plus qu'un homme. Il était libre de choisir son destin.

Alors le prince noir de cheveux, mat de peau, aux yeux verts, et le prince blanc de cheveux et de peau, aux yeux bleus, avaient quitté le château sombre, le château de la guerre.

°°°

Ils avaient laissé derrière eux le lac et l'orage, ils étaient partis ensemble, plein de soleil et de couleurs, dans le cœur et dans l'âme.

Ils avaient été l'espoir puis la délivrance du monde.

Ils en sont maintenant le cœur, invisible mais battant d'amour.²

Nul ne les a plus jamais revus, mais chacun ressent le bonheur et l'amour qu'ils vivent, avec tant d'intensité qu'ils irradient et l'offrent à tous.

Ces deux hommes, ces deux âmes, sont le cœur du monde. Ils se sont trouvés, ils ont accompli leur destin, et ils vivent.

°

°

°

°

-Non mais franchement Drago, tu crois pas que t'exagères !! Le prince noir, le prince blanc… C'est ridicule. Ri-di-cu-le !!  
-Bon, ok, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré. Mais c'était cool comme version des choses, non ?

* * *

Vous étiez prévenus, c'est du délire ! 

Ah lala, ce qu'ils nous font pas faire, ces deux là !

² Cherchez pas de petite note 1, y'en a pas C'est juste que je voulais faire une note, et que je n'ai pas trouvé comment faire le 1 en petit. Donc petite note : cette phrase m'a été inspirée par la conclusion d'un roman de René Barjavel, _L'enchanteur_. Une merveille, à lire si vous aimez la Table Ronde !

A pluche tout le monde, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
